


Canianimals

by 09Mona_Rider12



Category: Twilight
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-04
Updated: 2012-06-04
Packaged: 2017-11-06 20:55:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/423104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/09Mona_Rider12/pseuds/09Mona_Rider12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The group promises you will leave in a body bag.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing but this idea…
> 
> A/N: This was written for my pinky darling… but never used so here it is!
> 
> Drabbly goodness and complete.
> 
> So YAY!
> 
> Happy Friday the Thirteenth…
> 
> Read and enjoy,
> 
> Xoxo
> 
> Mona

Canianimals (pt.1)  
  
My dress hangs on the back of the door taunting me.  
  
My mask—my identity—is always hidden away.  
  
It seems so long ago now but it's annual.  
  
I have to be strong.  
  
So hard to live these long twelve months without my persons, my other halves.  
  
Twelve months hiding myself behind my Mary Poppins—perfect—persona.  
  
Wake up, make coffee and breakfast, send kids to school, clean house, and prepare dinner, pick kids up, serve dinner, rinse and repeat.  
  
My heart races for the prospect of this weekend.  
  
It is mine and I will not be denied.  
  
My fingers tingle with my want on edge.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing but this idea…
> 
> A/N: This was written for my pinky darling… but never used so here it is!
> 
> Drabbly goodness and complete.
> 
> So YAY!
> 
> Happy Friday the Thirteenth…
> 
> Read and enjoy,
> 
> Xoxo
> 
> Mona

Canianimals (pt.2)

I just have to be patient.

It's not long now.

"How long will you be gone?" asked my husband, Mike.

"We have been over this." My feet pull me forward, but I can't leave him like this.

So of course I turn away from my escape and look into his blue eyes with a fake smile and my doe eyes pleading with him to let this be.

"I know. I wish I understood what you go and do. It's forks!" His voice is soft with an edge of disgust.

It's not that I don't want to tell him it's that he wouldn't understand at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Whatcha thinking? Anything ...ONWARD!


	3. Chapter 3

Canianimals (pt.3)

"I go to Seattle with the girls and we dance and drink." I smile and say it as sweetly as I can.

I kiss my perfect family goodbye.

I love them I do but they are too perfect sometimes.

I drive and drive more.

I drive until I am on empty.

I fill my tank and change into my dress.

My fingers itch to open the box.

My face feels foreign without it.

I need it.

Twenty four hours.

Twenty hours of driving.

Four hours sleeping at a flea bag motel and for those few hours I felt alive.

I felt at home.


	4. Chapter 4

Canianimals (pt.4)

It was heaven.

I pass the 'Welcome to Forks, WA' sign and I sigh in relief.

Pulling over at the diner and open the box.

"Hello my friend." I say to my rabbit before securing her to me.

I leave the dinner not minutes after pulling in.

I will be late if I do not leave now.

The meadow waits for no one, but me.

I slow to a crawl in the town I knew so well.

My own father lives here.

I met my husband here.

I park my perfect car at the side of the road where the others have.


	5. Chapter 5

Canianimals (pt.5)

"You're late." Esme—the tiger—states standing at the tree line in some designer dress.

"Always am." I shrug apologetically.

"Come they're waiting." She pulls my arm away from my car and into the familiar woods.

"Everyone's here," I asked, knowing I am on edge at the prospect of someone not appointed for.

"Yes."

My heart jumps against my chest.

I breathe in the woodsy smell, and drag my boots feeling them dig in ground and the dirt that is flung behind.

Not perfect.


	6. Chapter 6

Canianimals (pt.6)

"How can you possible always be late?" Emmett—the bear—in a tux sweeps me off my feet and into a bone crushing hug.

"Moron. It's because she isn't as perfect as she may seem." Jasper—the wolf—invades my space dressed only in jeans.

I roll my eyes when he licks my rabbit masked cheek and whispers into my ear, "You smell divine."

I curtsy and grin behind my mask seeing Alice—my twin rabbit—over his shoulder, with her legs crossed and sipping tea with Jasper's real twin Rosalie—another wolf.

I was too engrossed in seeing my Alice that the one who I really came for lifts my mask and presses his moist lips firmly to mine.


	7. Chapter 7

Canianimals (pt.7)

His rabbit was very masculine and the tattoos littering his body yelled dangerous. He was hot and I wanted him. I always would.

"Not yet," he mummers thickly and pushes my mask back into place.

"You do look ravishing, Bella." Carlisle steps between Edward and I to rub his sheep masked cheek against mine. "The entertainment has arrived, come." His voice low and his hot breath against my bare shoulders was my undoing and I moaned uncontrollably.

"What is it you brought us this time, Carl?" I ask letting him guide me to the center of the meadow.

"Male, twenties, healthy, and a volunteer," He states the facts off much like if he were reading from a list.


	8. Chapter 8

Canianimals (pt.8)

"Really," Esme's interest is peaked.

"Yes." Carlisle replies letting my arm go as Rosalie and Alice join at my sides.  
We link hands, united always.

"Show us," Rosalie's voice thick with want.

"Please," Alice begs along with her vibrating next to me, Jasper's arms encircle her and one hand grips around our joined ones.

"Are you ready Laurent?" Carlisle asks the man sitting in front of us. Calm with his head down and a black bag over his head.

"Yes, please." Laurent begs and I mean really begs.

Esme lingers by our side for a moment before sidling to Carlisle touching his arm as he leans to pull the hood from Laurent.


	9. Chapter 9

Canianimals (pt.9)

Emmett and Edward joined us.

United, and keeping contact with one another.

With my family's arms, hands, and mouths moving on or around me I scan over Laurent.

I spy small self-inflicted cuts on his arms, imperfect.

Bruises litter his skin, imperfect.

"Wait." I hold up may hand halting them from descending as the hood falls to the ground with a muted thud.

Ratted black hair and crystal blue eyes rise to me.

"Why did you volunteer?" I ask, my family humanly grumbles sound like growls of impatience.

His Adams apple bobbed.


	10. Chapter 10

Canianimals (pt. 10)

"It was only coincidence I heard of your group, 'The cannianimals' am I correct? But once I had I became obsessed. I want this. Please let me give you my flesh and live on inside of you." He begs.

I couldn't hold my family back any longer.

The feral hunger was not to be toyed with.

I nod.

I sink my teeth in, chewing the flesh and grounding it.

It is messy and heaven.

Laurent wiggles and moans.

The chemicals Carlisle pumped him full of keeps him immobile and in euphoria.


	11. Chapter 11

Canianimals (pt.11)

My stomach is well trained for the raw meat with the little portions of beef I fed myself nightly.

I moan into the juicy, chewy, meaty muscle of his upper arm.

Rosalie the hacker took to his legs liking to kill her prey not eat it.

Edward and Carlisle worked with scalpels digging into the chest and stomach, always a race to see how long he could stay conscious for and the time before he dies.

Alice and I were flesh lovers.

One of the reasons why we had twin masks.

Jasper watched. He was our voyeur along with Esme.


	12. Chapter 12

Canianimals (pt.12)

Every thwack of Rosalie's axe would jolt Laurent's body and throw off Edward and Carlisle but  
Alice and I would hold on.

It wasn't long before my dress was flipped up and Emmett was behind me.

Hairy toned legs rubbing against my pale chicken smooth ones.

Rubbing into me, and scrapping nails along the material of my back.

"Do you like that dirty girl?" He smacks my ass hard and making me head butt Alice.

Chomping on the flesh in my mouth I lean forward kissing and transferring my chewed flesh to her.

"Answer me." The bear smacks the back of my thighs.


	13. Chapter 13

Canianimals (pt.13)

"Yes. Yes. I am a dirty girl, I like to eat people." I repeat the words he wants me to say and he sooths my burning thighs with his light touches and scrapping of his nails.

Alice grins grabbing my face and kissing me after swallowing the mouthful.

Arching my back and shoving my ass back into Emmett I knew it was only mere thin inch of cotton needing to be shoved to the side to get the real release I need.

I wanted it more than ever.

It's been too long.

I could hear the joined chorus of pleasure from Jasper and Esme.


	14. Chapter 14

Canianimals (pt.14)

I want it too.

Edward and Carlisle were heavily pawing at Rosalie in the puddle of blood and limbs.

"Please." I beg.

I never beg.

I need it.

Laurent was forgotten.

I never forget my choice of filet mignon for sex.

"Are you sure?" Alice questions.

"Yes, please. Please." I beg again.

Alice's lips are on mine and I can feel her nodding.

The cotton is ripped aside by the bear.

Oh bear yes.

My rabbit is holding my hands to the earth and feeding me pieces of flesh with her mouth.


	15. Chapter 15

Canianimals (pt.15)

My eyes closed.

My body opens.

I need this more then I need this kill.

The tip of him brushes over me.

I am embarrassingly wet and leaking down my thighs.

I moan into Alice's mouth as he glides into me.

He stills waiting for my too tightly clenched walls to expand for him, but I don't.

Clenching and sobbing I throw my head back.

"I'm coming."

Heaven.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Like? Anywho... ONWARD!


End file.
